Battle of the Execrated Hadean
The Battle of the Execrated Hadean is a battle happened down in the region of the Earth called the Extinct Hadean. The battle is usually a never-ending war between execrated gods & the monster of Hades & Glaux. The battle began when Grimlon execrated Groc, sending him deep into the Extinct Hadean. In there, Groc met Glaux & Hades, who both had tryed to escape out of the region to the surface world with no luck. Groc began to attack the fire monsters to stop them from penetrating the surface. Eons later, Grimlon was execrated by Talroc & Orcul in a battle. Forced to contribute, Grimlon & Groc together attacked the two monsters, Hades & Glaux, to keep the Earth from being overrun by lava. Background The Glauxian War was a war between the gods Death & Glaux. Death & Marlenia formed the universe, but they unknowingly sired Hades, who sired Glaux. Glaux appeared & tainted the universe with hatred & evil. Death raised the Black Army to fight Glaux & eventually, he had a son who was to control an element that would form the Earth. However, the result was Grimlon, who had become the deity of fire, which led to the formation of a fiery Earth that became the battleground & the lands of Hades. Groc was born eras later, creating rocks, causing the Hadean Earth to cool down & solidify. This caused Hades to get forced under a layer of inpregnable rock that was designed to trap him & Glaux under. However, the gods & goddesses Death had borne weren't aware of the power behind Glaux. In the Phanerozoic Eon, Glaux was defeated & execrated by Groc. Battle Hades Determined to escape, Hades began to unleash his wrath on the Earth, but not barely making an inch. The attacks on the Earth that cause earthquakes & volcanic eruptions that are spontaneously unpredicted aren't by the movements of tectonic plates or volcanic pressure, but Hades unleashing his rage on the planet. Hades remains trapped forever in the Extinct Hadean until Groc loses his grip on the wall Glaux As the Glauxian War ends in it's last major battle, Groc execrates Glaux, forcing him deep into the Extinct Hadean. Glaux reunites with Hades & begins helping the assault. Though not as powerful as Hades due to being weakened by the execration, Glaux uses all of his power to get through the barrier. His weakened power alone wouldn't be enough to cause destructive earthquakes or volcanic eruptions, but mere tremors. Groc Grimlon, jealous of Groc's celebration & coronation as king of the gods after Death was put to sleep, angrily plots his brother's death. Gods & goddesses cannot die or be killed, but they can be execrated. Using his strength, Grimlon execrates Groc in the ceremony. Groc is thrown into the Hadean & meets Hades & Glaux. Because of his execration, Groc's control on the border faded & Glaux & Hades would be freed, except Groc stops the two by engaging in a long battle that lasted eons & legend says he told the two: "Don't forget: I'm the god of earth, I may have been execrated & can't return to the surface of the Earth, but I can still control how this planet works!" Grimlon In the War of Fire, the League of Magic wizard, Talroc & his apprentice, Orcul, confront Grimlon with their Earth & Wind Races against his Fire Race. Talroc execrates Grimlon's soul & he is sent down to the Extinct Hadean. During the time Grimlon is execrated, he teams up with Groc & fights Hades & Glaux. Glaux escapes No later than a year after Grimlon's execration, Glaux manages to trick Grimlon into attacking Groc & the two attack Hades, but ignore Glaux as he escapes.